This invention relates generally to gemology and more particularly to the placement of facets so as to create an image.
Almost since the dawn of history, Man has been intrigued by various stones. Some stones have attributed to them mythical powers to heal, increase intelligence, assist in child delivery, and to cast spells. On a more practical side, gemstones have been used for centuries as a ready and portable source of wealth.
For some centuries at least, the knowledge of facetting of gemstones has been held and used to increase the luster and value of gemstones. As early as 1678, it was recorded that the Indians were cutting and polishing diamonds in this fashion.
Facetting of a stone is done to increase the luster associated with the gem. Light entering the stone is reflected by the facets and ideally emerges back out of the table, being the top flat portion of the gem. The internal reflection of light in a gem is increased through the use of polishing of the facet so that diffraction does not occur at the gem's stone/air interface.
Although faceting does increase the luster of the gem, it traditionally has done little else.